Stewart Hartenfelds
"Katarina isn't dead; she is just watching over me." -Stewart speaking a full sentence for the first time. "A man brimming with potential. He tries his best to interact and fit in with the world around him, yet his english speaking impediment means he still is completely apart from it." -Skydek Stewart Hartenfelds is an Incusapien, mage, and a member Koma Inu. He is the only Incusapien member of the Koma Inu Guild, as he became a part of the guild in Katarina Hartenfelds' attempt to teach Stewart how to function well in society. His status as an Incusapien is a cause for major controversy, as his kind is associated with the murders and disappearances of travelers throughout the Sierra Joyas. As the events of Monster Tail progress, Stewart becomes a 2nd Generation Arctic Dragon Slayer, being the first and only Incusapien to ever become a dragon slayer. History Stweart was captured and tamed by Katarina Hartenfelts when Katarina was 20 years old. He lived alongside her ever since. However, beyond that, Stewart's history is unknown as incusapiens do not keep records of memories. The only known thing about Stewart before his capture and assimilation was that he lived in the wild in the Sierra Joyas his whole life before getting captured. Upon Joining the Orion's Belt GUild thanks to Katarina Hartenfelds, Stewart was met with opposition form other guild members as his race is associated with murders and disappearances of Hikers in the Sierra Joyas. One day, a member of Orion's Belt attempted to kill him in the middle of the guild hall, prompting Katarina to flee Joya with Stewart so that Stewart may be safe. It was then that Stewart joined Koma Inu alongside Katarina, beign the first and only Incusapien to do so. Appearance Stewart stands at 5'10" with a very lean, muscular build. His casual attire consists of Tshirts, nylon shorts and boxing shoes. His hairstyle is a long mohawk that extends tot he base of his neck, with additional hair tied up in bands in a manner similar to a pony tail. His guild mark is located on his left pectoral, situated underneath a scar that runs across his chest. Personality Stewart is very docile by Incusapien standards. This was the very reason why he was tameable by Katarina Hartenfelds. WHen he initially joined Orion's Belt, he was very shy and his inability to speak english properly meant that he remained distant to other members of the guild (with the exception of Katarina). Being an incusapien, Stewart has a voracious appetite and a diet consisting of only meat. He indescriminately eats almost any type of meat, be it raw or cooked. However, Stewart is not one to treat or look at other humans as a food source. His propebsity to eat raw meat can prove to be disturing to some guild members, and he has eveb been seen eating the raw meat of animals he had just killed on the spot, without skinning or gutting the animal. Stewart, though unable to convey this, cares deeply for Katarina to the point where he was willing to let go of his inhibitions and kill many members of Monster Tail when Katarina was killed. To this day, Stewart visits Katarina's grave every day to pay his respects. Magic and Abilities Attributes * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Stweart's main selling point as a fighter is his proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. His training in Muay Thai allows him to be a force in close-quarters combat in spite of the fact that he does not use magic when fighting. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Being an Incusapien, Stewart has incredible physical strength. His powerful punches and kicks are capable of cracking and even shattering stone without any enhancement form magic. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Stewart is an incredibly fast runner. He is also very swift in delivering his powerful blows. * '''Hardened Skin: As an Incusapien, Stewart can harden his skin to be like a tough carapace. This can protect Stewart form cuts and external damage while he is righting. Stewart has learned how to consciously harden parts of his skin so he may add to the effect of his punches and kicks. This aspect of his abilites was further enhanced when he acquired the Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic, making his carapace harder and stronger while insulating his body heat. Magic Transformation Magic: '''Stewart is capable of utilizing transformation magic to transform into whatever he sees. Because an Incusapien's knowledge of the use of this magic naturally develops as they age, Stewart is capable of using Advanced Level Transformation at his age, being able to turn into bipedal and even some quadrupedal animals. Stewart mainly uses this magic in the same way a wild Incusapien would: to sneak up on prey. '''Charm Magic: Being an Incusapien, Stewart is capable of using Charm Magic to attract people as well as animals to him. However, because use of this magic is banned by the magic council, Stewart rarely ever uses this magic in combat. However, he may use it if he knows he hunting is in a remote area. Unlike Humans, Stewart can use the Charm as a Caster Magic as opposed to a Holder Magic. Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic: Stewart has the ability to use Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic. Stewart gained this ability when Katarina passed on her abilities to Stewart through healing his wound where his lacrima organ was exposed. Since stewart has issues harnessing this power through conventional means, Stewart learned how to channel his power strictly through his hands, causing him to develop a unique usage for Dragon SLayer Magic. The purpose of doing so is to lessen the risk of the magic cooling his body below a point where it shuts down. Issues with Dragon Slayer Magic Upon Katarina's passing, Stewart inherited Katarina's Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic. The power is stored in Stewart's lacrima organ within his chest which means that Stewart is a 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer. Upon receiving the power, Stewart not only was met with difficulty using the magic, the magic was also killing him because of the fact that Arctic Dragon Slayer naturally cools the body down. Since an Incusapien's ideal body temperature is 107 degrees Fahrenheit, Stewart's body was constantly at risk of cooling below 97 degrees (which would give him hypothermia). Stewart has to undergo training to control his power so that it does not cool down his body below said temperature. Category:Orion's Belt Category:Mage Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Charm Magic User Category:Monster Hunter